


넌 나를 두려워해야

by stilinscry



Series: dotae shorts for omochi [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Shot, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: dongyoung is a good little sub





	넌 나를 두려워해야

**Author's Note:**

> triggered by omochi sendinng me lewd doyoung drawings

“get on your knees for me baby.”

taeyongs hands push against dongyoung’s shoulders and whilst the younger pouts at being made to pull off taeyong’s dick, he also moves willingly because he know’s whats to come. he shuffles back from the bed a little, giving enough room for taeyong to stand up infront of him and he holds his hands behind his back as taeyong starts to work a hand over his cock. “god you’re so good for me baby, so well behaved.”

dongyoung whimpers at the compliment, eyes fluttering shut but taeyong isn’t having that and he reaches out with his free hand to grip dongyoung’s face, his cheeks squishing a little under the pressure. “did i say you could close your eyes?” he asks, tone firm and dongyoung shakes his head as his eyes open again. he looks up at taeyong, eyes wide and innocent and taeyong hums appreciatively. “that’s better kitten,” he says as he pulls back, “daddy’s close okay, so open your mouth wide.”

obediently, dongyoung does as he’s told, lips parting wide, his tongue peeking out just a little. taeyong’s heart race up at the sight and his movements quicken as he feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

what pushes him over is dongyoung’s nearly silent plea, a whisper of ‘ _please daddy, i want to taste you so badly_ ’ and taeyong’s gone, free hand reaching out to tug at dongyoung’s hair as he comes in streaks all across his face. it lands in his hair, across his forehead and cheeks, but most importantly is it splatters across his lips and awaiting tongue and dongyoung’s contended hum sends shivers down taeyong’s spine.

he watches in awe as dongyoung eagerly licks up whatever he can reach before swallowing it all. “look daddy, all gone,” he says, opening his mouth as proof and taeyong carefully strokes a hand through his hair.

“you’re so good for me baby boy, looks like it’s time for your reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> tmi but i sucked my first ever dick last week so i feel like i have knowledge to write decent blowjobs now


End file.
